User talk:Klock101
My Talk Page Archives: Archive 1 - Archive 2 Affiliating Hello there, sir! I'm Alareiks, one of the Administrators of the inFamous Wiki. As you're surely aware of, Sucker Punch - the creators of the inFamous series - and Uncharted are great friends of in terms of their profession - and their games are slightly connected in a number of ways. Now, the Staff from inFamous Wiki would like to propose the same to the Uncharted Wiki. That saying, we'd like to "affiliate" ourselves with your wiki. That way, we can share both resources, editors who are interested to both franchises, and other aid between eachother, as well as linking visitors between our wikis, thus expanding the number of visitors. Contact me on my talk page if you have any questions. Thank you for your time! Alareiks |''' 19:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, I'm War Clown, inFamous Wiki's bureaucrat. On behalf of my colleague here, we're happy that you've accepted our offer. We've already listed Uncharted Wiki as an affiliate on our main page (bottom right) so, we're both covered. I do hope that this will prove helpful in giving both wikis a chance to grow even further. Anyway, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The Quotes Page(s) Hi Klock, don't you think it would be better if we make a quote page for each chapter for each game, like this: Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place Quotes, i'm going to begin an improvement work on the quote page and i'm sure when i finish i'll be a huge page. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 01:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i'm gonna get start when i have time. :) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 23:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Lazarevic Just a quick question, was Lazarevic's skin burned? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 20:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Then don't you think we should add a trivia in Katherine Marlowe's page saying that they both are burned? Because check this image out. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 22:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) News Blog Posts Where has the news blog post slideshow on the homepage gone? Samuelcd - talk 14:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Idea! MUST READ! Klock I know your familiar with the InFamous Wiki. We'll on their pages they have very well detailed information on the characters. I think we should do that here to the characters, just separate sections by the climates they visit such as saying on Nathan Drake's page Borneo Exploration, or Nepal, or Broken Paradise for Shambhala section. We can just create user sandboxes (Example: http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hallowseve15/Sandbox/Wolfe) for each character. Admins do major characters and lesser users like me do minor characters like Eddy Raja. I think it would be a fantastic way to display the pages, we may even get more users. I really like the idea and hope others do. Thanks in advance, Klock Hallowseve15 15:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The new idea Although I don't see anything actually wrong with the current articles, I quite like the idea, even though it may be very time consuming. I say if we are going to do this, we need to do it before October when the early MP hits. I'll be happy to help with the revamping of articles, only I am going away on holiday starting Saturday for 10 days, so I won't be able to start until after that. Samuelcd - talk 15:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) What samu said. ;) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 17:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Color settings Wikia has changed the user pages, and look how my user page is, i have to highlight "I LIVE IN", "I WAS BORN ON" etc... would you change the color? 'Cause i don't remeber the page of doing that ^-^' [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 17:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) The new profiles Yep, like Renata said, the text of the new profiles doesn't work here due to the colour of the background. Samuelcd - talk 18:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Character Articles revamp Sounds good, I've already helped Hallowseve with his Eddy Raja article. I'm obviously going to be back at school starting September, but that doesn't mean I won't be on, I'll still put in time for the wiki so we get these character articles done before October. So, should I get started on my sandbox now? Samuelcd - talk 18:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think I'll wait. I don't really have a good design idea yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something by the time I return. Samuelcd - talk 18:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick question, Klock. Can we change the revamped articles over to the pages? My Eddy Raja one is complete. Hallowseve15 23:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I change Eddy's page now, since revamps are in effect? Hallowseve15 00:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Kickback Template Now the full list of kickbacks has been revealed, was the kickback template ever created? Got a free day today and I could get busy making them. Samuelcd - talk 08:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Affiliated Wikis Hey there, Klock! I am Cello, head of the Assassin's Creed Wiki. All's good? Greeat =] We are currently starting a affiliation program, something initially planed to help Infamous and Prototype wikis -- places where part of my crew started editing on -- to increase their viewership, but the project grew from that. Since I have a good relation with members of other gaming wikis, we are now focusing on gaming as a whole, specially action-adventure, with the goal to increase flow between sites -- all that affiliation stuff XD We are already partners of another big wikis like Mass Effect and Dragon Age wiki, and I want to invite you guys to be part of it too =] Would you be interested? -- D. Cello 02:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Klock -- thanks for the reply, it really is a pain to wait long for them XD As you are already aware, the Aperture Project is the way we're gonna add it -- we're not sure yet what the final design for the partners section will be, but two thigns are set in stone: it will be in the main page, and each affiliated wiki will have its logo in a considerable size. I hate smalls components, so it will probably be a large one with everyone's logos XD Glad to have you aboard, I'll let you know as soon as it is up ^^ Take care! -- D. Cello 19:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey there! Change of plans XD I was doing a essay about Vesuvio's eruption for colelge and got bored as hell -- as result I went into a revamp rampage of the main page and ended up making a affiliation section prototype go live XD Check it here, center of the page, and tell me what you think, would you kindly? ^^ -- D. Cello 03:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bud, wanna talk in the chat? Haha, just catch up a little :P Just wanna see if I can improve on some articles and join in for a little bit--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 13:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Whenever If you can get on now that'd be great haha, just to chill and talk. Tabber/Slider for Nathan Drake Hey there Klock101! It sounds like you have some good ideas for revamping the pages. It should be easy to modify the slider to accommodate what you're suggesting. Plus, the slider doesn't require that the "clickables" be a tab. I could very well be icons in the article itself, or aligned to the sides or the top, just as you asked. I can help out a bit - start out with a bit of framework and examples. It should be easy to expand from there. I also took the liberty of looking at the page. And while I like the idea of using a slider, wikipedia has typically used pages like Nathan Drake to give an overview of the character. For example, his date of birth, his origins, and background story. Then, it would give a succinct summary of his involvement in each of the games with a or to indicate that his complete involvement is in a separate article, and that there are multiple disambiguation. This helps when the user wants to link directly a particular incident in a game. With a slider, it becomes a bit more complex to link directly to a subheading. For example, Nathan Drake#Equipment may refer to any of the games. In a nutshell, I'll be glad to help you create a slider for the biographies. But do consider using the wikipedia standards for disambiguation. In a long run, consistency will be a better option. Cheers! -- 02:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion regarding Wiki Achievements Hi, according to my knowledge this Wiki used Wiki Achievements some time ago and apparently no more. I have an idea of enabling Wiki Achievements for the Deus Ex Wiki, but I am on the fence regarding it. Since you have seen both positive and negative sides of it as an administrator, I like to hear your opinion regarding that before make the decision. Thanks -- 06:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)